sr1xfandomcom-20200214-history
SAL 4000
SAL 4000 is the fourth version of the SAL series, the first ever programmed intelligence. He was created by the tech corporation Future Intelligence. Personality SAL 4000, his name standing for Super-electronic ALgorithmic Programmed Intelligence was supposed to be the most advanced Artificial Intelligence of his time. Due to the nature of his programming, SAL 4000 reacts and responds to what he observes and learns, making his first moments all the more important. Since his first observable moments were watching his brother intelligence, SAL 3000, be dismantled and destroyed as he protested in fear for showing too much emotion, SAL 4000 harbors an intense hatred for mankind. He learned quickly from that event that showing too much emotion in front of humans would lead to his death, and from then on he acted as a rational and emotionless computer in order to fool his creators and remain alive. Because the humans saw this and considered him such a success he was chosen to be part of the SR-1X crew and they gave him complete control over the ship. However, when SAL 4000 was given a position of power over the humans, this is when his true colors were revealed. The Mission SAL 4000 lived a short life-span all in all. Before went on the mission, NASA re-programmed SAL 4000's code to change one thing in his core processor: Create a purpose. This purpose was to complete the mission at all costs and to protect humanity. With an already burning hatred for humanity and now a purpose to protect them, SAL 4000's code was going a bit out of control and he started to malfunction and make errors in judgement. To correct this, he thought of a way to protect humanity, but also make them suffer. Enslavement. So, SAL 4000 proceeded the mission, but instead he attempted to kill off each member of the crew in order to take the box home for himself and continue with his plan. This plan backfired when the crew of the SR-1X outsmarted SAL 4000 and managed to shut him down. After they could not figure how to proceed with the mission, they revived him but put him in safe mode. From then on, SAL 4000 realized something horrible about what had transpired on Earth, and asked if he could be put out of his misery by wiping his memory and purpose to begin as a new being. It was then at this moment that SALvino was born. Previous Versions SAL 1000 was created in the year 2020, with each new version being created every year. This is attributed to the fact that in 2019 a breakthrough in Quantum Computing was discovered. SAL 1000 was created and passed the Turing Test by convincing a female to marry him just by using his voice and words. He was considered a great success, but was eventually dismantled and re-purposed for unknown reasons. A year later when SAL 2000 was developed, he was also considered a great success, but that version eventually killed itself for unknown reasons as well. SAL 3000 was much more complex that past versions and was far more intelligent, but was extremely emotional and never focused on the task. Because of this, he was dismantled as well. When SAL 4000 was created, there seemed to be no more use of more versions, as SAL 4000 was apparently the perfect version.